When Sparks Fly - Deutsch
by CarolinePatrizia1415
Summary: Ein neuer Schüler kommt an Kyoya's Schule. Er heißt Nile. AU zu Metal Masters
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Das ist meine erste Story für Beyblade und die erste boy x boy Story die ich schreibe.

Wer Fehler findet, darf sie behalten ;)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Haftungsausschluss: Beyblade gehört mir nicht, mal abgesehen von den Beys, DvD's und Mangas die bei mir zu Hause liegen. Aber die Story im allgemeinen und die Charaktere, so was von nicht mein!

* * *

Kyoya's POV

StudyHall. Nicht gerade interessant, aber okay. Vor allem, weil man hier machen konnte, was man wollte. Wenn Unterricht war, meistens langweilig, musste man zumindest so tun, als würde man aufpassen. Ja, für Kyoya war Schule Zeitverschwendung! Es war ja nicht nur so, dass die Lehrer über irgendetwas laberten, was er eh schon kannte oder ihn einfach nicht interessierte, sondern auch, dass keiner von den Leuten, mit denen er normal abhing, an der selben Schule war wie er. Nicht, dass er viel wert auf die Gesellschaft anderer legte, aber es wäre manchmal lustig, Benkei herumzukommandieren, oder wenn Ginga oder Masamune irgendeinen doofen Streich abziehen würden. Dann wäre zumindest irgendetwas los!

Kyoya machte gerade seine (LANGWEILIGEN!) Hausaufgaben. Dabei blickte er immer auf, wenn jemand den Raum betrat. Der Teenager hatte eben gerne den Überblick.

Er blickte auf, weil eine Gruppe „populärer Kids" eintrat – Kyoya fragte sich manchmal echt, wieso sie als populär galten, er konnte nichts besonderes an ihnen entdecken. Als er sich wieder seinen Büchern zuwandte sah er aus dem Augenwinkel jemanden, den er noch nie gesehen hatte. Sein Kopf schnellte hoch.

Der Junge hatte braune und orange Haare, strählend grüne Augen, unter welchen eine „Zeichnung" war, entweder oranger Eye-Liner oder ein Tattoo. Er war gebräunt, als würde er aus dem Süden kommen. Sein Shirt war schwarz mit einem goldenem Aufdruck, der fast wie ein Face-Symbol eines Beys aussah. Der Teenager trug eine schwarze Hose, ziemlich sportlich, viele Taschen, „baggy". Um die Hüfte hingen zwei schwarze Nietengürtel, sehr weit und gekreuzt, fast so wie Beygürtel.

Als Kyoya realisierte, dass er den Neuen regelrecht anstarrte, wandte er sich schnell wieder seinen Büchern zu. Der grünhaarige Junge beobachtete den Neuen aus dem Augenwinkel. Dieser ging bis in die letzte Reihe, setzte sich zwei Plätze neben Kyoya hin und packte seine Sachen aus.

Etwas später, Kyoya versuchte sich auf seine Aufgaben zu konzentrieren, setzte sich ein Mädchen neben den Neuen. „Hie, ich bin Amy," sagte sie. Er blickte sie kurz an und antwortete „Schön für dich." Damit wandte sich der Junge wieder seinen Büchern zu.

„Er ist soo heiß! … Stop! Hör auf, so über den Neuen zu denken! Mach deine Hausaufgaben! Schau nicht auf! Denk nicht an ihn!" dachte Kyoya.

* * *

Nile's POV

Er betrat das Klassenzimmer hinter einer Gruppe von Schülern. Nach drei Schulstunden Langweiligem Unterricht hatte er nun StudyHall.

Sobald Nile im Raum war, spürte er Blicke auf sich liegen. Aus dem Augenwinkel blickte er Richtung seines Beobachters. Es war ein grünhaariger Junge. Dieser trug ein Schwarzes Top, darüber eine graue Weste und eine Kette mit einem Fangzahn um den Hals. Direkt unter seinen tiefblauen Augen hatte er auf beiden Wangen kreuzförmige Narben.

Der grünhaarige dürfte bemerkt haben, dass er Nile anstarrte, denn er senkte den Kopf relativ schnell. Nile tat so, als hätte er nichts bemerkt und ging bis in die letzte Reihe, setzte sich zwei Plätze neben dem Starrer und holte seine Bücher heraus.

Etwas später setzte sich ein Mädchen neben Nile und sage in einer freudigen Stimme „Hi, ich bin Amy."

Na toll! Ein quirliges Mädchen sprach ihn an. Ihre Stimme passte zur Kleidung, pink und gelb. Wunderbar! „Schön für dich," antwortete Nile und wandte sich wieder seinen Büchern zu. Etwas gemein und sie hatte es wahrscheinlich nicht verdient, aber Nile hatte keine Lust mit irgendeinem quirligem Mädchen zu sprechen. Schon gar nicht an seinem ersten Schultag.

Während er seine Aufgaben machte beobachtete er den grünhaarigen Jungen immer wieder aus dem Augenwinkel. Trotzdem versuchte Nile sich auf seine Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren, damit er zumindest etwas erledigt hatte.

* * *

A/N: 'Kay, das war das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Und auch wenn nicht, bitte schreibt Reviews! Ich liebe Reviews und sie machen mich glücklich! :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ich dachte mir, ich lade das nächste Kapitel auf Deutsch hoch, solange ich noch Strom habe. Wir warten hier gespannt, was 'Sandy' uns hier in Pennsylvanien bringen wird. Am ehesten Stromausfall und Flut …

Jedenfalls ein großes DANKESCHÖN an alle Reviewer! Es hat mich total gefreut, dass das erste Kapitel so gut angekommen ist :)

Das Schulsystem ist eine wilde Mischung aus österreichischem und amerikanischem Schulsystem und hat wahrscheinlich kaum etwas mit dem von Japan zu tun …

Anyway, viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

Haftungsausschluss: Beyblade gehört mir nicht, mal abgesehen von den Beys, DvD's und Mangas die bei mir zu Hause liegen. Aber die Story im allgemeinen und die Charaktere, so was von nicht mein!

Kyoya hatte StudyHall hinter sich gebracht, ohne ein weiteres Mal zum Neuen zu schauen. Es war inzwischen eine

* * *

weitere Stunde vergangen, nun hatte der grün-haarige Teenager Lunch. Sechste Stunde war nicht so viel los, zum Glück! Fünfte und siebte war die Cafeteria immer überfüllt. Nicht dass jetzt wenig Schüler hier waren, aber es war noch Platz für mindestens 25 weitere. So kam es, dass Kyoya allein saß.

Noch bevor die Stunde anfing hörte der Teenager eine Stimme, die er nur zwei Stunden zuvor das erste Mal gehört hatte. „Hier noch frei?" Kyoya grinste kurz bevor er sich umdrehte. „Klar." Der Neue stellte seinen Rucksack ab. „Holst du dir nichts zu Essen," war seine nächste Frage. „Später, wenn weniger los ist." Im Moment reichten beide Schlangen relativ weit zurück. „Aha ..." Er setzte sich gegenüber von Kyoya hin. „Ich heiße übrigens Nile." „Schön für dich," sagte Kyoya. Nile's Gesicht fror kurz ein. „Ich bin Kyoya," fügte er schnell hinzu. Nile grinste. „War vielleicht nicht ganz fair." „Ach, sie wird's überleben. … Was bringt dich an die Schule? Umzug oder Rauswurf?" „Umzug." Kyoya nickte.

Die beiden saßen einige Zeit schweigend da, beide wussten nicht wirklich was tun, bis der grün-haarige Teenager irgendwann aufstand, um sich Essen zu holen und Nile ihm folgte. Als Kyoya sich umdrehte, musste er grinsen. Der Neue blickte auf das Tablett eines vorbeigehenden Schülers und verzog das Gesicht. „Ja, ich würde nicht das Tagesmenü nehmen. Normalerweise gibt es immer Pizza und Sandwiches als Ersatz, was beides halbwegs schmeckt, aber das Tagesmenü würde ich, mit ein paar Ausnahmen, nicht als Essen bezeichnen." Nile nickte. „Muss wohl ein High School-Ding sein!" „Wo bist du eigentlich vorher Schule gegangen," fragte Kyoya interessiert. „Ägypten." „Und da zieht man einfach so nach Japan?" Nile zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm seinen Teller mit Pepperoni-Pizza entgegen. „Mein Dad wurde versetzt." Beide nahmen sich etwas zu Trinken aus dem Kühlschrank und gingen zur Kassa. „Scheinst ja nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein," stellte Kyoya fest. „Neues Land, neuer KONTINENT! Neue Schule! Klar bin ich begeistert! Wenigstes gibt's hier starke Blader." Der Grün-haarige grinste. „Ja, die gibt's hier." Nile sah ihn an. „Bist du einer?" Nach dem Zahlen gingen sie zurück zu 'ihrem' Tisch. „Klar." Der Neue nickte. „Wie wäre's mit 'nem Battle nach der Schule?" Kyoya grinste noch mehr. Ein neuer Blader, der wahrscheinlich stark war. Großartig! Neue Herausforderungen waren immer gut! „Klingt super!" „Gibt es hier an der Schule eigentlich viele Blader," war Nile's nächste Frage. Kyoya schüttelte den Kopf. „Nö. Außer uns zwein vielleicht noch ein paar Anfänger, aber sonst nicht. Ist aber nicht so normal. An den meisten High Schools hier in der Gegend sind viel mehr Blader. Welch Klasse gehst du eigentlich?" „Uhm … 6e. Du?" „6b. Was hast du für Stunden," wollte der grünhaarige Teenager wissen. „Geschichte, Circuit, Chemie, StudyHall, Musik, Lunch. Mathe. Latein und Deutsch. Du?" „Chemie, Geografie, Kunst, StudyHall, Psychologie Lunch, Deutsch, Latein und Mathe. Also haben wir vierte, sechste und achte gemeinsam?" Nile nickte. „Schätze schon. Psychologie? Beeindruckend." „Kyoya zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf, um sein Tablett wegzuräumen, der Neue folgte ihm. Sie kamen genau zum Läuten zum Tisch, nahmen ihre Sachen und verließen die Cafeteria. „Viel Spaß in Mathe," sagte Kyoya sarkastisch. „Danke, dir auch in Deutsch! Wir sehen uns dann in Latein, oder?" „'Kay."  
Damit gingen sie in verschiedene Richtungen.

* * *

Auf dem Weg zur Mathe-Klasse dachte der Teenager über Kyoya nach. Er war cool, keine Frage. Und er schien wirklich nett zu sein. Er ist allein gesessen. Entweder Einzelgänger, oder seine Freunde haben einen anderen Stundenplan. Jedenfalls war er ein Blader! Und er dachte, er war ein Guter. Der Kampf später würde auf jeden Fall interessant werden. Aber jetzt galt es erstmals Mathe überleben.

* * *

A/N: 'Kay, das war's dann mal … Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, und Reviews sind SEHR willkommen ;)

Nächstes Kapitel wird wahrscheinlich etwas brauchen, da in der Schule gerade einiges los ist.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey Leute, ich bin zurück! Tut mir echt leid, dass ich so lange Gebraucht habe! Jedenfalls, hier ist es, auf Deutsch!

Danke für die Reviews, ich habe mich riesig gefreut!

Ich hoffe euch gefällt das neue Kapitel!

A/N2: Die Frage 'Was ist Circuit?" ist aufgekommen. Also, Circuit, kurz für 'Circuit Analysis' ist … Schaltkreise analysieren. Strom, Spannung und Widerstand berechnen. Wir haben auch einen elektromagnetischen Motor und Slot-Cars (Carrera in groß) gebaut. Echt tolle Klasse!

Haftungsausschluss: Alle Charaktere die ihr von Beyblade Metal Series erkennt … nicht meines!

* * *

Nile's POV

Mathe ging erstaunlicherweise gut. Der Lehrer war okay, das Thema war nicht so schwer, fast schon einfach, und man wurde ignoriert, wenn man in den letzten Reihen saß.

Natürlich kam die Standard-'hast du das an deiner alten Schule schon gemacht' Fragerei am Anfang der Stunde, und ein paar Schüler hatten nach Nile's Namen gefragt, aber das war alles-

Nachdem Nile die Klassenarbeit UND die Hausaufgaben fertig hatte – ja, es _war_ einfach – dachte er etwas über die neue Schule nach. Ja, es war anders, aber nicht so schlimm wie erwartet. Die anderen ließen ihn alleine, meistens jedenfalls, und er hatte einen neuen Freund gefunden. Irgendwie.

Und genau dieser 'Irgendwie-Freund', die einzige Person an der ganzen Schule die Nile tolerierte, sogar mochte, und das nachdem sie nur knapp eine Stunde miteinander gesprochen hatten, war der Grund wieso sich der Ägypter auf Latein freute, das schlimmste Fach das existiert.

An seiner alten Schule konnte Nile Latein nicht ausstehen, hauptsächlich weil er echt schlecht war und den Lehrer nicht ausstehen konnte. Und jetzt musste er Latein wieder nehmen, wegen seines Vaters! Nile's Vater hatte diese Schule ausgesucht, weil es eine Latein-Klasse gab.

Der Teenager hoffte nur, dass es nicht zu schlimm werden würde. Zeit um das heraus zu finden.

Kyoya's POV

Kyoya saß bereits in den hinteren Reihen als Nile herein kam. Der neu Schüler bahnte sich seinen Weg zurück und setzte sich neben den grünhaarigen Teen. „Wie war Deutsch?", fragte Nile.

Der andere Junge rollte seine Augen. „Wie war Mathe?"

„Eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht. Wie wird Latein?"

Kyoya schaute den Neuen an, überrascht dass sie sich tatsächlich über Schule unterhielten. Naja, Kyoya war überrascht gewesen, dass sie sich überhaupt unterhielten, aber schlussendlich … gefiel es ihm irgendwie.

„Auch nicht so schlecht. Die Lehrerin ist echt gut und ich verstehe die Sachen. Aber ich weiß nicht ob's dir auch so geht. Hast du Latein an deiner alten Schule gehabt?"

Nile nickte. „Leider, ja. Ich war echt schlecht und bin fast durchgefallen."

„Das ist Schrott!", sagte Kyoya mit einem hauch von Sympathie.

Nile zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hoffe nur, es wird besser."

„Ja …"

Die Lehrerin betrat den Raum und ging zum Pult im vorderen Bereich des Klassenzimmers. Sie sah aus wie Anfang dreißig. Sie ließ ihren blick durch den Raum wandern, erblickte Nile und gestikulierte ihm, zu ihr zu kommen.

„Ich schätze, ich muss mit ihr reden …", sagte Nile zu Kyoya bevor er zur Lehrerin ging.

Nile's POV

„Wie heißt du?", fragte die Lehrerin sobald der Teenager vor ihr stand.

„Nile Nairu."

Nachdem sie seinen Namen auf der Schülerliste niedergeschrieben hatte, sagte sie „Ich heiße Ms. Newman. Hast du schon irgendwelche Erfahrungen mit Latein?" Nile verzog das Gesicht. „Also keine Guten.", schlussfolgerte Ms. Newman. „Okay, versuch einfach mit uns mitzukommen. Wenn du irgendwelche Fragen hast, oder etwas nicht verstehst, frag einfach. Wenn du Probleme haben solltest, wir haben immer wieder extra-Lernstunden. Frag einfach, okay?" Sie lächelte Nile an, welcher nickte.

„Danke." Der Junge ging zurück zu seinem Platz und Ms. Newman startete den Unterricht.

* * *

Für Nile war es schwer, dem Unterricht zu folgen, er hatte Schwierigkeiten mit den Vokabeln, und Grammatik machte ihm auch Probleme. Aber Kyoya hatte Recht gehabt, Ms. Newman war eine gute Lehrerin. Sie erklärte die Sachen auf eine Art, die Nile verstand, viel besser als zuvor.

Kyoya half Nile auch. Er sagte ihm immer wieder eine Eselsbrücke.

Alles in allem war es die beste Latein-Stunde die Nile je hatte. Jetzt musste er nur noch die Vokabeln und Grammatik von einem halben Jahr nachholen. Eh nicht so schwer, oder?

Am Ende der Stunde fragte Kyoya „In welchem Homeroom* bist du?"

„223. Du?"

„224. Nebenan. Ich hole dich nach Homeroom ab und wir können kämpfen, okay?"

„M'kay. Kämpfen wir in einer Arena?", fragte Nile. Er war nicht gerade ein Fan von Stadium-kämpfen.

„Nur wenn du willst. Ich kenne 'nen guten Platz in der nähe von einem Stadium. Viel unterschiedlicher Boden. Verschiedene Umgebung."

„Klingt toll! Wir sehen uns.", antwortete Nile als sie sich trennten und jeder zu seiner letzten Stunde ging.

* * *

*Homeroom ist so etwas wie die 'Startklasse' in der man ist. In der Früh und nach dem Unterricht gibt es AM- und PM-Advisory (oder Homeroom) in dem Sachen angesagt, oder Sachen für die Eltern ausgeteilt werden. Während PM-Advisory kann man auch lernen, Hausaufgaben machen, Tests oder Quizze nachholen, oder zu Lehrern gehen und Dinge die unklar sind Nachfragen.

* * *

A/N: Lasst mich wissen was ihr denkt!

Ich habe übrigens vor, ab jetzt in erster Person zu schreiben. Gefällt mir inzwischen besser. Wenn ihr das nicht wollt, sagt es mir und ich werde weiterhin in dritter Person schreiben. :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ich schon wieder … Dieses Mal bin ich etwas schneller mit Updaten ;)

Hoffe euch gefällt es!

Vielen Dank für die Review!

Haftungsausschluss: Alle Charaktere die ihr aus der Beyblade Metal Series erkennt, gehören mir nicht. Und der Gruß zwischen Nile und Kyoya ist von der Stephanie Plum Reihe (Steph&Ranger).

* * *

Kyoya's POV

Es war schon ein seltsamer Zufall, dass der Neue ein Blader war, ich mich mit ihm verstand, wir drei Stunden zusammen hatten, und unsere Homerooms direkt nebeneinander lagen, oder? Naja, noch seltsamer wäre es gewesen, wenn wir im selben Homeroom wären.

Aber hey, ich beschwerte mich nicht! Ich fand es nur interessant. Und irgendwie war es ganz cool, einen neuen, starken Blader gefunden zu haben. Und Nile war nicht so ein quirliger Typ wie Ginga. Zum Glück! Ich verstand sowieso nicht wieso die meisten Blader mit denen ich immer wieder zu tun hatte, so quirlig waren. Da gab es kam Ausnahmen. Okay, Tsubasa war ruhig, Ryuga war einfach nur ein Einzelgänger, und Hikaru war relativ normal, aber der Rest … Ginga und Masamune waren einfach nicht auszuhalten! Yu und Kenta, okay, die waren einfach noch Kinder. Und Benkey und Ryo – nicht dass ich sonderlich viel mit Ryo zu tun hätte – waren einfach eine Nummer für sich selbst. Daher vermied ich so gut wie möglich länger als nötig mit ihnen rumzuhängen.

Nur man kann nicht alleine bladen. Man braucht einen Gegner. Und ich hatte einen neuen Blader gefunden!

Nach PM-Advisory traf ich mich mit Nile vor seinem Homeroom.

„Yo.", grüße ich ihn.

„Selber, Yo." Seine Antwort ließ mich schmunzeln. Er hatte eindeutig was!

Wir warteten bis die meisten anderen die Schule verlassen hatten, bevor wir auch gingen.

Ich führte Nile zu einem Seitenausgang und dann ungefähr zehn Minuten durch die Stadt. Schon relativ am Stadtrand angekommen blieben wir stehen. Nicht weit von uns war ein altes WBBA-Stadium, das eigentlich nur noch für private Kämpfe benutzt wurde.

Wir standen noch auf Asphalt und die Straße neben uns war aus Beton, aber der Gehsteig und Straße liefen in einen steinigen Untergrund über. Fast wie eine Dirty-Road. Hier und da waren Felsen und Sträucher.

Okay. Ja, die Umgebung verschaff mir einen kleinen Vorteil … aber den musste ich ja nicht verwenden. Und vielleicht bot die Umgebung auch für Nile einen Vorteil. Der Kampf würde aber auf jeden Fall interessant werden, Vorteil oder nicht.

Nile schaute sich um. „Cool. Lass uns kämpfen!"

„'Kay!"

Wir stellten unsere Schulrucksäcke ab, stellten uns gegenüber von einander auf und zogen unsere Launcher. Wir nickten uns zu, signalisierten und damit, dass wir bereit waren, verzichteten auf das formelle 'Let it Rip!', und schossen unsere Beys ab.

Der Aufprall wirbelte etwas Sand auf. Beide Beys bewegten sich in kleinen Kreisen.

_Abwehrtyp_ denke ich.

Nile's Bey hatte eine schwarze Metallscheibe und einen goldenen Energiering. Sehr elegant. Unsere Beys haben ungefähr die gleiche Höhe, daher ging ich davon aus, dass Nile's Partner eine 145er Drehfassung hatte.

Ich entschloss mich, den ersten Schritt zu machen.

„Go, Leone!" Mein Leone ging sofort Auf Angriffskurs und nahm auf den paar Metern ordentlich Geschwindigkeit auf. Als die Beys aufeinandertrafen, flogen die Funken, aber Nile's Bey bewegte sich kein bisschen. Auch wenn ich nicht mit voller Kraft angegriffen hatte, war das trotzdem nicht schlecht!

Plötzlich wich Leone's Gegner aus und mein Bey rauschte an ihm vorbei. Leone bremste ab und wurde sofort attackiert.

„Los, Horuseus!" Kein schwacher Angriff, aber kein Problem für mich.

Unsere Beys drehten den Spieß immer wieder um, die Angriffe wurden immer stärker, aber wir wussten beide, dass wir nur spielten.

Und dann wurde es ernst. Beide Beys ließen voneinander ab, holten Anlauf und stießen mit enormer Kraft aufeinander. Die Explosion war nicht gerade klein, Sand und Luft wurden aufgewirbelt.

Und Nile's Augen tief grünen funkelten mit Kampfgeist. Ein wunderschöner Anblick.

Als unsere Beys voneinander abließen, versuchte ich von hinten erneut anzugreifen, dieses mal mit noch mehr Kraft. Die nächste Explosion Und Horuseus drängte meinen Leone zurück, direkt auf einen Felsen zu! Wahnsinn.

Die Reibung des Felsens und des Gegners raubten meinem Löwen nach und nach die Kraft. Ich überlegte schnell …

„Lion Gale Force Wall!" Der Wind warf Horuseus etwas zurück, Leone attackierte den Fels und sprengte ihn.

Nile's Bey versuchte das Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen.

„King Lion Terring Blast!" Drei Tornados brachen aus und die Steinbrocken wurden umher geschleudert. Horuseus wich geschickt aus, aber der Wind erschwerte seine Bewegung. Dazu kam der direkte Angriff meines Leones.

Horuseus entfernte sich und ich unterbrach meinen Special Move.

Nile ließ seinen Bey in einer Abwehrhaltung kreisen, wahrscheinlich überlegte er.

Ich versuchte den Bey im Auge zu behalten und gleichzeitig Nile zu beobachten. Mein Ziel war es, herauszufinden, was er Plan war es, etwas in Verteidigungsposition zu bleiben ich wollte nicht schon wieder einen Special Move starten. Da die heftigen Angriffe durchaus Leones Kraft geraubt haben.

Horuseus bewegte sich Richtung Beton. Wahrscheinlich ging auch ihm die Kraft aus, und Nile setzte auf die verringerte Reibung, um den Spin-Verlust zu minimieren. Ich folgre seinem Beispiel. Wieso unnötig Kraft verschwenden?

Ich blickte erneut zu Nile, er berechnete. Er wusste genauso wenig wie ich, wie wes weitergehen würde.

Ich überlegte … und setzte alles auf einen letzten Angriff.

Leone raste los und traf Horuseus mit voller Kraft.

„Mystic Zone!", rief Nile genau in dem Moment und innerhalb des Orangen Lichtstrahls brach eine erneute Explosion aus.

Wir wurden beide von der Wucht des Aufpralls zurückgeschleudert und der Special Move endete.

* * *

A/N: Ja, ich höre wirklich hier auf … Ich weiß es ist etwas gemein, aber ich würde gerne eure Meinung hören. Wer Gewinnt?

Lasst mich auch bitte wissen, was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet! Danke!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Nächstes Kapitel …  
Im Moment steht es 2 für Nile und ein NileKyoyaIchKannMichNichtEnt scheiden … wer wird es wohl?

Viel Spaß und Danke! für die Reviews!

Haftungsausschluss: Beyblad Metal Series gehört mir nicht und die Idee für die Begrüßung ist aus Stephanie Plum :)

* * *

Nile's POV

Nach PM-Advisory traf ich mich mit Kyoya vor unseren Homerooms.

„Jo.", grüßte er mich.

„Selber, Jo.", antwortete ich.

Nachdem die meisten Schüler die Schule verlassen hatten führte Kyoya mich bis an den Stadtrand, ungefähr zehn Minuten von der Schule entfernt.

Als Kyoya stehen blieb schaute ich mich um. Beton, Asphalt, und steiniger Untergrund. Ein paar Felsen und Gestrüpp. Das würde interessant werden!

„Cool, lass uns kämpfen.!, sagte ich.

„'Kay"

Wir machten uns bereit und schossen unsere Beys ohne den formellen Countdown ab.

Unsere Beys wirbelten etwas Sand auf und kreisten in kleinen Kreisen. Wir hatten also beide einen Abwehrtyp.

Ich entschloss mich abzuwarten. Und schon schoss Kyoya's Bey mit der grünen Fusionsscheibe auf das Kommando „Go, Leone!" auf meine Horuseus zu. Leone schlug mit ordentlicher Kraft auf, Funken flogen, aber mein Horuseus blieb standhaft, ohne im geringsten zurückgedrängt zu werden.

Mein Bey wich Kyoya's aus und attackierte ihn. Der Schlagabtausch ging einige Zeit, und obwohl wir ordentlich Kraft in unsere Angriffe steckten, spielten wir nur.

Irgendwann ließen wir gleichzeitig voneinander ab, um Anlauf für einen Angriff mit voller Kraft zu hohlen.

Die Explosion war Wahnsinn! Der ganze Kampf war einfach … unglaublich! Ich hatte noch nie gegen einen so starken Blader gekämpft.

Leone griff Horuseus von hinten an, wurde aber gegen einen Fels gedrängt, Der Löwe war nun gefangen.

Aber Kyoya hattet bald eine Retourkutsche parat.

„Lion Gale Force Wall!" Eine Sturmwand schleuderte meinen Partner zurück, und während dieser sein Gleichgewicht wieder fand, sprengte Leone den Felsen.

„King Lion Terring Blast!" Drei Tornados schleuderten die Gesteinsbrocken umher und Horuseus musste immer wider ausweichen.

Der Wind bereitete mir leichte Schwierigkeiten, und Leone's direkter Angriff war nicht gerade eine Hilfe.

Ich entschied mich, etwas Distanz zwischen uns zu bringen, und Kyoya stoppte seinen Special Move. Horuseus kreiste abwehrend. Nach etwas überlegen hielt ich es für das Beste, die Reibung zu verringern und Horuseus bewegte sich Richtung Beton. Leone folgte.

Ich versuchte Kyoya's nächsten Zug zu berechnen. Wir beide wussten, dass der nächste Zug wahrscheinlich entscheidend sein würde.

Kyoya griff mit voller Kraft an. In dem Moment, in dem die Beys aufeinander trafen, rief ich „Mystic Zone!" und mein Bey erzeugte einen Lichttunnel.

Eine heftige Explosion schleuderte Kyoya und mich zurück und mein Special Move endete.

* * *

A/N: Nope, ihr erfahrt erst im nächsten Kapitel, wer den Kampf beginnt …

Würde wie immer gerne wissen was ihr davon haltet und was ihr denkt, wer gewinnt. :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey, hier ist ein neues Kapitel! ... Und hier ist das Ergebnis ...

Wie immer Danke! für die Reviews. Und keine Panik, ich kann nie zu viele Reviews bekommen ;)

Ich hoffe, meine Rechtschreibung ist nicht zu schlimm. Ich habe nämlich einen neuen Laptop bekommen, der im Moment nur WordPad (ohne Rechtschreibüberprüfung) ausgerüstet ist. Und ich habe es irgendwie zu stande gebracht, jedes mal 'ich' als 'ihc' zu schreiben.

Genug der Worte, hier ist die Story!

Haftungsausschluss: Alle Charaktere die ihr aus Beyblade Metal Series kennt, gehören mir nicht ... das Übliche halt ...

* * *

Der Rückstoß war so heftg gewesen, dass es sowol Nile als auch mich zurücksgschmissen hatte. Einige Momente rührte sich nichts, dann rappelten wir uns auf. Nile blickte mich an und grinste. Hatte er etwa gewonnen?

Ich blickte mich nach unseren Beys um, konnte sie abre nicht entdecken. Auf meinen fragenden Blick zuckte Nile mit den Schultern.

Ich schaute in den Himmel, es kam ja öftre vor, das Beys in die Luft geschickt wurden. Und tatsächlich, zwei glänzende Objekte waren auf ihrem Weg zurück zum Erdboden.

Mit einem 'Kling' schlugen beide Beys auf. Keiner von ihnen drehte sich mehr. Unentschieden!

Für ein paar Herzschläge schien alles wie still gestanden und ich höhrte Nile's und meinen schweren Atem.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Das war der beste Beykampf meines Lebens!" Nile strahlte.

Ich musste grinsen und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, während ich aufstand.

"Da wo ich herkommme gibt es keine starken Blader. Das war das erst Mal, dass es notwendig war, meinen Special Move einzusetzen ..." Auch NIle war inzwischen aufgestanden und wir sammelten unsere Partner auf.

"Wiklich? Du bist nähmlich verdammt gu!"

"Danke."

Wir hoben grade unsere Rucksäcke auf, als ich eine Stimme hörte, die ich nur zu gut kannte. Ich verdrehte die die Augen.

"Hey! Kyoya! Was ist denn hier los? Wir haben die Explosionen von der Stadt aus gesehen! Was ist passiert? Sag schon! Sag schon! Sag schon!" Ginga hüpfte um mich herum, wie ein aufgeregter Welpe.

"Wer bist du denn? Und was ist das Orange unter deinen Augen?" Masamune hatte, im Gegensatz zu Ginga, NIle sofort bemerkt.

"Wer bist du?", fragte NIle mit hchgezogener Augenbraue.

"Masamune Kadoya. Nummer Eins Blader!"

Ich schnaube verächtlich. Er war zwar kein schlechter Blader,aber ganz sicher nicht Nummer Eins.

Ginga schaute mich noch immer erwartungsvoll an, sein Gesicht viel zu nah an meinem. Ich schob ihn ausdem Weg.

"Beybattle.", beantwortete ich seine Frage

Richtung Nile gerichtet zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch, um ihn zu fragen, ob er auch abhauen wollte. Als stumme Antwort bekam ich ein erleichtertees Nicken. Ich bedeutete Nile mir zu folgen.

"Hey, wo wollt ihr hin? Wir können doch zusammen trainieren!", schlug Ginga vor.

"Sorry Ginga, aber wir haben noch was vor. Schule und so was ..." Es war immer leichter, Ginga mit einem Grund abzuwimmeln, egal ob der nun stimmte, oder nicht.

"Oh, okay. Viel Spaß! Wir sehen uns dann irgendwann! Komm Masamune, lass uns kämpfen!", rief Ginga uns nach bzw. Masamune zu.

* * *

"Wer waren denn die Typen?", fragte Nile, als wir außer Hörweite waren.

"Ginga und Masamune, beste Freunde. Aufgedreht bis zum geht nicht mehr.", sagte ich mit entnervter Stimme. "Ginga hat die BattleBladers gewonnen und ist ofizieller Japan-Meister. Und Masamune denkt, er ist der beste Blader der Welt."

"Und du bist mit denen befreundet? Ich dachte du wärst mehr der Einzelgänger-Typ."

Ich schmunzelte. "Bin ich auch. Aber Ginga ist der Auffassung, dass wir Freunde wären. Ich würde nicht _so _weit gehen. Ehre Gegner und manchmal Partner. Ich meine, er ist ein echt guter Blader und so, aber einfach ... nervig, manchmal. Gegen Masamune habe ich noch nie gekämpft, aber er ist Ging seh ähnlich."

"Also, du hängst nicht ständig mit denen ab?", fragte Nile.

"Wieso? Eiversüchtig?" Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo das her kam, aber es war irgendwie aufgelegt gewesen.

"Nope. Du bist ganz cool, aber wenn mich _die _erwarten würden, würde ich lieber nicht mit _dir _abhängen.", antwortete Nile ganz cool.

Ich lachte. "Gut zu wissen. Und nein, wir haben normal nicht _so _viel miteinander zu tun. Aber Ginga's Anhängsel, Kenta, und mein Anhängsel, Benkei, verstehen sich ganz gut. Also kommt es schon manchmal vor, dass wir was zusammen machen."

Nun lachte Nile."Du hast ein Anhängsel? Wie darf ich mir das denn vorstellen? Kind, das den tollen Kyoya vergöttert und stalkt?"

Ich verzog das Gesicht. "Ehere ein 15-jähriger, der mich für den Größten hält ..."

"Okay, damit hätte ich jetzt wirklich nicht gerechnet. Wie kam es denn dazu? Hast du ihn vor einem großen, bösen Blader gerettet, oder was?"

"Haha. Das ist die Geschichte von Kenta ungd Ginga. Ich habe Benkei einfach nur besiegt. Er hatte damals eine Gang, die FaceHunters, und er hat mich herausgefordert. Und verloren, immer und immer wieder, bis ihm die Punkte ausgegangen sind. Dadurch wurde ich Anführer und er mein Anhängsel. Inzwischen ist er aber nicht mehr so anstrenged, seit er mit Ginga, und nicht mehr mit mir , zur Schule geht."

Wir gingen inzwischen an der Promenade entlang. Als ich mit Erzählen fertig war, fragte ich "Was jetzt?"

Nile Überlegte kurz. "Ähm, könntest du mir vieleicht in Latein helfen?", fragte er fast verlegen.

Ich stellte meinen Rucksack im Gras ab. "Klar."

* * *

A/N: Tja, es ist schon wieder vorbei ... aber ich habe schon das nächste Kapitel fertig (muss es nur noch abtippen und editieren) und ich schreibe schon am Achten.  
Wow! Sechs Kapitel. Die längste Story, die ich je geschrieben habe ...

Jedenfalls, ich habe wieder angefangen, Beyblade zu schauen. Ich hänge mit der dritten Staffel etwas hinterher ... und ich habe gerade die erste Folge mit King gesehen. Ich finde er würde super mit Masamune zusammenpassen. Ich bring das vieleicht in dieser Story mit ein. Was meint ihr?

Meinungen? Anregungen? Wünsche? Alles sehr wilkommen!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey, ich bin wieder da! Ich habe heute das Kapitel (endlich) fertig abgetippt ^.^  
Naja, hier ist es …

Haftungsausschluss: Würde mir Metal Fight Beyblade gehören, wäre Ginga nicht der Held, Ryuga wäre nicht tot (ich habe zwar noch nicht so weit geschaut aber … Internet), Nile würde öfter vorkommen, und Ryuga, Kyoya, Nile, Jack und Damian währen in einem Team (oder auch nicht … ich bin mir nicht sicher ob das gut ausgehen würde o.O)

Da das aber nicht der Fall ist, könnt ihr davon ausgehen, dass mir die Charaktere nicht gehören ...

* * *

"Endlich!" Nile säufzte als er seine Mathesachen wegpackte.

"Ich verstehe echt nicht, wieso wir manchmal so gut wie gar nichts auf haben, und an anderen Tagen fünf verdammte Seiten!"

Ich unterdrückte ein Grinsen. "Über's Wochenende gibt Mr. P. normal immer viel Hausaufgaben. Wir haben da ja _sooo_ viel Zeit ..." Auch ich packte meine Sachen weg und legte mich im Gras hin.

Es war Freitag Nachmittag und wir hatten gerade unsere Hausaufgaben erledigt. Seit Montag, Nile's erstem Tag an West Metal High*, hatten wir eigentich jeden Tag sehr ähnlich verbracht. In der Schule hiengen wir zusammen ab wann immer wir im selben Raum waren. Danach lernten oder trainierten wir gemeinsam, eigentlich immer an der Promenade.

"Na toll!" Noch ein Säufzter von Nile und auch er legte sich hin. Da die Wiese schräg war blickten wir auf den ruhig glitzernden Fluss.

"Und, wie gefällt's dir hier nach eiener Woche?" Wir redeten nicht viel über Privates, unsere Konversation von Montag Nachmittag beinhaltete so ziemlich alles, was wir von der Vergangenheit des Anderen wussten.

"Hm ..., eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht. Ich meine, klar, ich vermisse Ägypten. Nicht wegen der Freunde, ich hatte nicht wirklich welche, mal abgesehen von meinem Ru**. Viel mehr, weil alles vertraut war. Ich kannte mich in meinem Dorf aus, und hier bin ich so ziemlich aud dich angewießen, um mich nicht zu verlaufen ... Nicht dass es mich viel stört ... ich verbringe gern Zeit mit dir ... äh ... das ist auch so was. Ich bin ein Einzegänger. Und jetzt verbringe ich die ganze Zeit mit jemanden, den ich kaum kenne! ... Sorry!"

Ich grinste. Frag mich bitte nicht, warum, aber ich hatte ziemlich oft gelächelt in den letzten Tagen.

"Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich bin genauso ein Einzelgänger ..."

"Stört es dich, dass ich so an dir hänge?"

"Gosh, nein! Ich meine ... es macht irgendwie Spaß ..."

"Mhm ..." Nile's Murmeln klang irgendwie zufrieden und er schloss seine Augen. Ich tat es ihm gleich und wir lagen einige Zeit einfach nur schweigend nebeneinander.

"Bubububull! Kyoya!" Meine Augen schossen auf und ich stand aufrecht innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils.

Benkei rannte auf mich zu, bereit mich zu umarmen, aber ich hielt ihn auf Armlänge. Hinter ihm waren Masamune, Ginga, Kenta und Yuu.  
Ich säufzte. Nicht einaml Freitag Nachmittag konnte man hier relaxen.

"Benkei, was willst du?", fragte ich harsch, als ich es endlich geschafft hatte, ihn vollständig wegzudrücken.

"Das ist Benkei?", fragte Nile kichernd.  
Ich warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

"Bubububull, der bin ich! Und wer bist du?", antwortete Benkei und musterte Nile

Dieser stand nun auch auf und antwortete. "Nile."

"Hm ... den Namen hab ich doch schon mal gehört ... So heißt doch ein Fluss in Südamerika."

Nile verdrehte seine Augen.

"Ist der nicht in Australien?", warf Masamune ein.

"Ägypten. Sagt mal, lernt ihr eigentlich gar nichts in der Schule?", meinte Nile.

"Ah ...", war die allgemeine Antwort.

"Hey, wollt ihr mitkommen? Wir sind unterwegs zum Beypark. Die haben ein neues Freiluftstadium.", fragte Ginga. "Wir haben ja schon länger nicht mehr gekämpft, Kyoya. Und Nile, wir wollen auch gegen dich kämpfen!"

Ich schaute zu Nile. Eine Herausforderung würde ich nicht so schnell ablehnen, aber ich wollte wissen, was er davon hielt.  
Ein Schulterzucken und ein Nicken waren seine Antwort.  
"Klar.", sagte er zu Ginga und wir machten uns auf Richtung Beypark.

Auf dem Weg zum neuen Stadium löcherten die Anderen Nile. Dieser jedoch beantwortete kaum Fragen, sein Gesicht größtenteils Ausdruckslos.  
Irgendwie erinnerte mich die ganze Szene an meinem ersten Trip mit Ginga's Gang. Viele Fragen, wenig eindeutige Antworten. Bei mir war nur das ein oder andere entnervte Knurren noch mit hineingemischt gewesen.  
Im Beypark war erstaunlicherweiße wenig los. In den kleinen Arenen war hier und da ein kleined Kampf, aber das neue Freiluftstadium war frei.  
Es war nichts besonderes, nur etwas größer als die normalen WBBA-Arenen. Es hatte keine versteckten Tricks oder so, aber es war nicht überdacht, und damit für Special Moves geeignet.

"Ginga und ich gegen Kyoya und Nile!", rief Masamune.

"Aber ich will mit Kyoya im Team sein!", warf Benkei ein.

"Ich will aber gegen ihn kämpfen!" Masamune zeigte auf den Ägypter.

Nile und ich säufzten gleichzeitig.

"Hey Benkei, kämpfe gegen Yuu und mich in 'nem Royal Battle, okay?", schlug Kenta vor.

"Kling gut! Komm, Benkei!" Yuu und Kenta liefen in die Halle und Benkei folgte ihnen wiederwillig.

"Lass uns kämpfen!", rief Ginga und lief gefolgt von Masamune an die andere Seite der Arena.

_Wir werden hier mal wieder nicht gefragt … _dachte ich.  
Auf dem Weg zu unseren Aufstellungsplätzen sagte ich "Beide haben Angriffstypen. Starke Frontalangriffe, aber normal kein Problem. Ginga mag Luftangriffe, Masamune schlägt lieber frontal durch."

"Okay, lass uns die beiden Schwachköpfe besiegen!"

Ich grinste Nile an. "Nur eine Frage: Spielen wir mit ihnen oder beenden wir das so schnell wie möglich?"

Nun grinste auch Nile. "Einen raus und mit dem Anderen spielen wir?"

"Klingt lustig!"

Ginga und Masamune stritten sich gerade über wer-weiß-was, bis Ginga irgendwann sagte "Ist doch egal, lass uns kämpfen!"  
Wir machten uns bereit, Striker, Pegasus, Horuseus und Leone in ihren Startern.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!"

* * *

*wenn ich mich recht erinnere, heißt die Stadt Metal City. Ich habe die Schule einfach danach benannt.  
**kurz für Horuseus ...

* * *

A/N: Tja, schon wieder ein Kapitel um … Nochmal Danke! für alle Reviews! Ich freue mich immer sehr!

Würde mich natürlich wie immer interessieren, wer eurer Meinung nach gewinnen wird. Und welcher Bey hört als Erster auf, sich zu drehen?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey Leute, da bin ich wieder. Sorry, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, das neue Kapitel hochzuladen. (War naehmlich schon seit geraumer Zeit fertig ^.^) Ich hatte Keystones, und im Moment habe ich Finals und … wem will ich was vormachen? Ich hatte einfach andere Prioritaeten.  
Jedenfalls, hier ist das neue Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es gefaellt euch! Und viel Spass beim Lesen!

Haftungsausschluss: Als ich das letzte Mal gecheckt habe, hat mir Metal Fight Beyblade nicht gehoert. Daran hat sich auch nichts geaenderet ...

* * *

Alle vier Bey's landeten gleichzeitig im Stadium. Striker und Pegasus, die eindeutig Angriffstypen waren, bewegten sich am äußeren Rand der Arena, während Horuseus und Leone in Abwehrhaltung in der Mitte blieben. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte Pegasus eine halbe Arenalänge Vorsprung zu Striker, und Ginga griff an.

"Hey! Ich wollte den ersten Move machen! Go, Striker!" Auch Masamune's Bey steuerte auf die Arenamitte zu.

Kyoya und ich warteten ab. Kurz bevor unsere Gegner unsere Beys berührten, nickten wir uns zu, und ließen unsere Partner ausweichen.  
Die beiden Angriffsbeys schlugen aufeinander, und noch bevor einer von ihne loslassen konnte, griff Leone Pegasus, und Horuseus Striker von hinten an. Dadurch saßen die Beiden zumindest kurzfristig in der Falle.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Ginga Leone weit genug zurückgedrängt hatte, sodass unsere Gegner entweichen konnten.  
Kyoya und ich brachen den Angriff sofort ab, um nicht den selben Fehler zu machen, wie unsere Gegner nur Momente zuvor.

"Go, Horuseus!" Mein Bey steuerte auf Masamune's zu, welcher keinerlei Anstalten machte, auszuweichen. Ginga versuchte allerdings vor Kyoyas Angriff davonzupaufen.  
"Mit einem Abwehtyp wirst du meinem Striker nicht einhohlen!", rief mir Masamune über die Arena selbstsicher zu.  
Ich schmunzelte. Natürlich unterschätzte er meinen Horuseus! Dieser erreichte das Einhorn nur wenige Sekunden später, und drängte es mit leichtigkeit zum Arenarand.  
Ich spürte, wie Masamune seine Schubkraft verstärkte, was allerdings nur dazu führte, dass mein Vorhaben verlangsamt, jedoch keinerlei gestoppt wurde.  
"Was zur ...!? Los Striker! Weich aus!"  
Besagter Bey kam nicht weit, bevor ich ihn wieder angriff, aber der Rand der Arena war inzwischen zu weit weg, um auf ein Stadium-Out zu setzen.  
'Okay, dann eben Old School' dachte ich.

"Nile.", sagte Kyoya und ich nickte, meinen Blick auf Leone, der Pegasus durchs Stadium jagte, gerichtet.  
Ginga's Gegenangrifge schienen keine Wirkung zu zeigen und Pegasus versuchte, so Gut wie möglich, auszuweichen.

Ich erkannte, dass Kyoya Pegasus auf Horuseus und Striker zutrieb. Daraufhin kreiste mein Bey um Masamune's herum und attackiertr von der anderen Seite.  
Wir kamen uns immer näher und Masamune und Ginga versuchten immer stärker auszuweichen oder einen Gegenangriff zu starten.  
"Lion Gale Force Wall!" Kyoya's Special Move schleuderte Pegasus näher an Striker, als es Ginga fast gelungen wäre, von Leone's Dauerangriff davonlaufen zu können. Dadurch war Pegasus nah genug an meinem Horuseus, um auch von meinem Special Move betroffen zu sein.  
Ich griff Striker mit voller Kraft an. "Mystic Zone!"

Als sich die goldene Lichtwand auflöste, lag Striker regungslos am Boden. Daneben war Pegasus, der sich noch drehte, aber schon sehr taumelte.  
Ich navigierte meinen Bey so schnell wie möglich von Leone weg.  
"King Lion Crushing Fang!" Der Sturm bereitete nicht nur mir Probleme am Boden zu bleiben, sondern auch Ginga, der jedoch schon viel schwächer war als ich.  
"Halte durch, Pegasus!", rief er und sein Bey versuchte von Leone wegzukommen. Pegasus konnte dem Wind aber nicht schnell genug entkommen und wurde in die Luft geschleudert.

Kyoya beendete seinen Special Move und Ginga leitete einen ein. "Pegasus! Special Move, Starblast Attack!"  
Der Bey des geflügelten Pferdes schoss perpentikular auf die Arena, und auf Leone, zu.  
Noch bevor Pegasus aufschlagen konnte, war Horuseus wieder nebem seinem Partner und rief seinen eigenen Special Move aus.  
Nach wenigen Sekunden beebdete auch der Götter-Bey seinen Move und als der goldene Lichtkeg verebbte, war Pegasus eindeutig am Boden liegend zu erkennen.

Leone, der während des Angriffes direkt neben dessen Ursprungs gewesen war, taumelte zwar etwas, drehte sich aber im Gegensatz zu seinem Gegner noch.  
Leone und Horuseus sprangen zurück zu ihren Bladern, während Masamune und Ginga in die Arena kletterten, um ihre Beys zu holen.  
Kyoya grinste mich an. "Guter Zug!"  
Ich schmunzelte. "Danke ..."

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir verloren haben! Das gibt's nicht! Ich bin doch der Nummer-Eins Blader!", sagte der Einhornblader enttäuscht und etwas verwundert.  
"Wow, ihr seid echt starke Gegner. Vor allem Gemeinsam. Hat echt Spaß gemacht, gegen dich zu kämpfen, Nile. Und auch du, Kyoya. Lass uns das mal wiederholen, okay?"  
Kyoya zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Cool! Komm, Masamune! Lass uns trainieren, damit wir sie das nächste Mal schlagen! Bye Leute!"  
Ginga zog Masamune hinter sich her und winkte uns. Als die Beiden im Beypark verschwunden waren, warf ich Kyoya einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, frag nicht. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was in Ginga's Kopf vorgeht oder wieso er so schnell abhauen wollte ..."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Okay ... was machen wir jetzt? Denen folgen oder ...?"  
"Um ... Ich hab eigentlich keine große Lust, mit reinzugehen. Du?", antwortete der Grünhaarige.  
"Nicht wirklich ..."  
Ohne gesetztes Ziel setzten wir uns in Bewegung.  
"Und, was hast du am Wochenende so vor?", fragte mich der Löwenblader.  
"Werde warscheinlich meine Sachen auspacken. Aber ich hab noch nicht wirklich Pläne. Du?"  
"Ich werde trainieren ..."  
"Du trainierst ja wiklich jeden Tag, oder?"  
"Ja. Auch wenn ich Ginga inzwischen schon ein paar Mal geschlagen habe, Ryuga ist noch immer mein Ziel."  
"Ryuga?"

* * *

A/N: Tja, das war's dann Mal. Ich weiss nicht, wann ich das naechste Kapitel schreiben werde, da ich nicht wirklich einen Plan habe wie es hier weitergehen soll. Ausserdem habe ich Finals, ich werde nach Oesterreich zurueckziehen, Urlaub machen, und ich habe mit einer Mortal Instruments (Chroniken der Unterwelt) Story angefangen …

Bis dahin hoffe ich, euch allen geht's gut und naja … viel Spass bei was auch immer ;)

Oh, und Reviews sind wie immer Wilkommen!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Neues Kapitel, yay! Ich hab zwar jetzt Ferien, die verbringe ich aber fleisig mit Lateinlernen … wäre warscheinlich einfacher wenn Kyoya mir helfen würde ;) Trotzdem versuche ich etwas mehr zu schreiben (garantiere aber für nichts)

Jedenfalls: Viel Spaß!

Oh … und DANKE für alle REVIEWS! Freue mich immer rießig ^.^ (auch wenn ich furchtbar bin mit antworten … sorry!)

* * *

Haftungsausschluss: *crossing fingers and closing eyes* please let them be mine, please! *opening eyes* dang! didn't work … maybe next time

* * *

"Ryuga?"' fragte ich und sah, wie Kyoya eine Augen raue hochzog.

"Der Dragon-Emporor? Wollte mit Beybladen die Macht an sich reißen? War im Finale von BattelBladers?", versuchte er mir auf die Sprünge su helfen, aber ich schüttelte den Kopf. Die BattelBladers waren an mir, und warscheinlich an den meisten Ägypgern, unbemerkt vorbeigegangen.

Kyoya zuckte mit den Schultern. "Naja, du hast ja auch Ginga nicht erkannt ... hast wohl nicht viel von den BattelBladers mit ekommen, was?", fragte er leicht amüsiert.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf bevor der Löwen-Blader weiterredete.

"Ryuga ist ein echt starker Blader, der meistens mit 'ner Tiara am Kopf rumrennt. Steht ihm aber irgendwie. Sag ihm bloß nie, dass ich das gesagt habe!" Ich wunderte mich kurz, ob er den Tiara- oder den 'ihm stehen'-Teil gemeint hatte. Warscheinlich beide. "Die Meisten würden sagen, dass er verrückt ist. Du weißt schon, wegen dem ganzen 'Macht an sich reißen'-Mist.  
Aber ich glaube, er hat das alles nur getan, weil Doji, der so was wie sein Ziehvater gewesen ist, von ihm wollte. Bis er dann von L-Drago besessen war und es selbst wollte ... Naja, und vieleicht ist er ein bisschen verrückt!  
Aber er ist trotzdem stark. Er bladet mit Meteo L-Drago, einem Links-Dreher. Inzwischen hat er ihn echt gut unter Kontrolle."

Während er mir von Ryuga erzählte, nickte ich immer wieder oder murmelte ein "mhm".

"Er ist ein Einzelgänger, und ich weiß nicht, wo er zur Schule geht, wenn ünerhaupt. Ich habe noch von keinem gehört, der Dragon-Emporor würde an deren Schule gehen, und das währe etwas, das man mitbekommen würde. Könnte aber gut sein, dass er schon mit Schule fertig ist, ich weiß nicht wie alt er ist.  
Jedenfalls hat er mich besiegt, aber ich konnte ihn bei keinem Re-Match schlagen. Und darauf arbeite ich hin.", erärte er mir.

Ich ließ mir das alles durch den Kopf gehen, bevor ich fragte „Also hat dich 'n Typ mit Tiara besiegt?" und grinste.

Kyoya stieß mich mit seinem Ellebogen undmurmelte „Idiot!". Aber er lachte auch etwas.

Das wiederum brachte auch mich zum Lachen, denn Seines klang wunderschön und er tat es relativ selten.

Danach verfielen wir in Schweigen, und ich checkte die Urzeit. Kurz nach halb sechs schon. Und ich brauchte fast eine dreiviertelstunde nach Hause. Ich musste also los, um rechzeitig Daheim zu sein.

„Hey, ich musss los.", teilte ich Kyoya mit und wir bleiben stehen.

„Okay, kennst du den Weg?", fragte er und blichkte sich um.

„Ja, ich denke schon … see ya!", sagte ich zum Abschied.

„Bye."

Wir machten uns in entgegengesetzte Richtungen auf. Ich blickte mich nocheinmal kurz um, und sah, wie Kyoya mich kurz anlächelte, bevor auch er ging.

Auf meinem Heimweg quer durch die hlabe Stadt dachte ich über Kyoya's Lächeln nach. Ich mochte es irgendwie, es stand ihm. Aber man bekam es nur sehr selten zu Gesicht. Meistens war er ernst. Das passte zu seinem Bad-Boy-Image, was ihn irgendwei scharf machte … stop! Ich hatte das ja wohl nicht gerade wirklich gedacht, oder? Immerhin waren wir nur Freunde!

Aber naja, er war scharf, an der Tatsache ließ sich nichts ändern. Und sein Körper, und die Art und Weiße, wie er ihn bewegte, war echt sexy, das musste ich schon zugeben. Und seine Augen erst, diese wunderschönen, eisblauen Augen!

Stop! Stop! Stop! Das durfte doch jetzt wohl nicht wahr sein!

Ich konnte doch nicht solche Sachen über meinen Freund denken! Freund wie in Kumpel, und nicht in Freund,Freund.

Und das ausgerechnet kurz bevor ich mit meinen Eltern zu Abedn essen musste, wo die doch ausrasten würen, wenn sie wüssten, dass ich so über andere Jungs dachte.

Ich atmete tief ein, bevor ich unseren Appartmentkomplex betrat. _Ganz ruhig, es steht dir nicht ins __Gesicht geschrieben_!, dachte ich.

Genau, meine Eltern würden das niemals rausfinden. Zumindest solange ich bei ihnen wohnte. Und Kyoya würde auch nichts davon efahren. Ich setzte doch sicher nicht meine erste Freundschaft seit langem auf's Spiel, nur wegen ein paar doofer Gedanken!

Als ich die Wohnungstür öffnete, wehte mir der Geruch von köstlichem Essen entgegen. Meine Mutter war also schon wild am kochen, was nur heißen konnte, dass mein Vater bald zurück sein würde, oder bereits da war.

Nachdem ich meine Schuhe abgestreift hatte, und meinen Rucksack in mein Zimmer geschmissen hatte, fand ich ihn tatsächlich schon im Wohnzimmer vor.

„Hallo Dad!", grüßte ich ihn, und er drehte sich zu mir um.

„Hallo Nile, wie geht's?", fragte er mich und bedeutete mir, mich zu ihm zu setzen.

Nachdem ich mich auf der Couch niedergelassen hatte, beantwortete ich seine Frage. „Ganz gut. Ich hatte einen ganz interessanten Beybattle. Wie war's bei dir?"

„Auch gut! Ich habe viel erledigt." _Na toll_, dachte ich, _wieder eine Antwort aus der ich absolut nicht's schließen konnte. _Ich hatte nämlich nicht wirklich eine Ahnung davon, was mein Dad den ganzen Tag so machte. „Also hast du schon ein paar Blader gefunden?"

In dem Moment, in dem ich nickte, rief meine Mutter „Essen ist fertig!", und mein Dad und ich machten uns auf den Weg ins Esszimmer.

Während des Essens quetschten mich meine Eltern über die komplette vergangene Woche aus. Wir hatten bis jetzt noch nicht gemeinsam Abend gegessen, und daher wussten beide nur wenige Kleinigkeiten über die Geschehnisse von letzter Woche. Nicht dass sonderlich viel los gewesen währe.

Meine Mom war total begeistert darüber, dass ich Freunde gefunden hatte, Dad fand es super, dass ich in Latein Fortschritte machte, und beide waren gleichermaßen froh und enttäuscht darüber, dass ich kein Mädchen kennengelernt hatte. (Den Vorfall mit Amy hatte ich ausgelassen …)

Bei meinen Eltern hatte sich kaum etwas geändert. Dad machte noch immer dauernd Überstunden, und würde warscheinlich auch am Wochenende arbeiten müssen. Nicht dass sein Argument für den Umzug 'Weniger Überstunden' gewesen war, aber naja. Meine Mutter komentierte die vergange Woche nur mit 'langweilig', da sie erst nächste Woche wieder zu Arbeiten beginnen würde.

Nachdem ich meiner Mom geholfen hatte, Esstisch und Küche aufzuräumen, verzog ich mich in mein Zimmer, mit der Begründung, ich sei müde. Was auch stimmte, außerdem wollte ich Morgen gut ausgeruht sein, um meine Sachen auszupacken, und mein Zimmer zu _meinem_ Zimmer zu machen.

Ich warf mich sofort auf's Bett und schaute mich noch mal um.

Neben meinem Bett stand ein fast deckenhoher, dreitüriger Schrank. An der angrenzenden Wand stand ein noch leeres Bücherregal und ein Schreibtisch. Gegenüber von meinem Bett war ein Wohnzimmerschrank, mit genügend Platz für meine DVDs und CDs, auf dem ein Fernseher und eine Stereoanlage Stand.

Die Tür befand sich neben dem Schreibtisch und gegenüber davon war ein Fenster, mit einer Heizung darunter. Ansonsten war die vierte Wand leer.

Tja, ich würde schon etwas daraus machen, auch wenn ich warscheinlich ein paar Mal einkaufen musste.

Während ich mir die Pläne für mein Zimmer durch den Kopf gehen ließ, schlief ich ein.

* * *

A/N2: So, dass war's dann mal wieder. Ich hoffe euch hat's gefallen, und würde wie immer gerne wissen, was ihr davon haltet …

Ich habe übrigens vor, im nächsten Kapitel ein bischen Musik zu bringen, und hatte dabei Stilmäßig an TokioHotel, CinemaBizzare, Skillet oder so gedacht. Wenn ihr Ideen, Band- oder Songtechnisch, habt, egal was, wäre es echt cool, wenn ihr's mich wissen lasst :)

Naja, bis zum nächsten Mal!


End file.
